


I wanna be the very best

by gillimon97



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillimon97/pseuds/gillimon97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollstein Pokemon Go AU. Someone else has probably done something like this, but I felt like writing.</p><p>The local gym is under Carmilla's control until someone else decides they want it. Carmilla reclaims her gym and meets her new rival Laura who seems to believe the gym is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be the very best

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing pokemon too much not to write a pokemon go au

Only one kilometer to go. That’s a relief. It feels like she’s been walking for an eternity. This ten kilometer egg better be worth it. Laura sighs. No matter what pokemon ends up emerging from the egg, at least she has gathered what seems like an endless supply of pokeballs simply from walking around. She also seems to have gathered an unnecessary amount of revives and potions for someone who has yet to take on a gym. She stopped at one to choose a team, but she wasn’t ready to battle it. Maybe she should do that now. Take on a gym. There’s one not too far away. She may as well go for it. Besides she’s got a whole kilometer before the egg hatches.

Laura heads toward the gym icon on the map. The closer she gets the more the excitement builds. She doesn’t usually go looking for fights, the conflict usually seems to just find her, but that never stops her from speaking her mind. This is different though. She’s seeking it out and that sense of being in control is thrilling. She finally arrives at the gym, which happens to be located at the local post office. Laura wonders if the people who work in the post office ever decide to take on the gym themselves. Perhaps when they’re on break. Do the post office people even play pokemon? They don’t seem like the pokemon type. But who is she to judge? They can play pokemon if they want. She’s stalling and she knows it. Laura takes a deep breath, here we go.

The gym is owned by team mystic, but there’s only one pokemon in it, a zubat, and it doesn’t seem unreasonably strong. It’s only cp 321. Ha, this will be an easy win for team instinct. Laura’s evee is cp 346. “Sorry HeyCarmilla, but this is my gym now,” Laura says aloud before clicking the battle icon.

The battle takes about two minutes and the gym is Laura’s. Laura lets out a small squeal of excitement over her victory. A few young kids across look over at her. Maybe she wasn’t as quiet as she thought, but she won. She’s allowed to be excited. Before those kids get any smart ideas she puts her evee in her gym. Her gym that she took over in only a matter of minutes. And to think she thought the whole battling thing would be hard. She’ll be a pokemon master in no time, but for now she should probably get home, it’s getting late. She just wants to spend a little more time admiring her gym first.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla stares at her phone in disbelief. There’s no way someone already took her gym. She just got home from her walk and now she has to go back out there and reclaim it. More importantly she needs to know who took it. It better not have been one of those psychotic team valor kids. Carmilla sighs as she forces herself off the couch. To the post office it is.

On the way to the post office Carmilla manages to catch several ghastlys among the swarms of pidgeys, rattatas, and weedles. She swears those stupid birds and worms are a plague on society. Thank god it’s dark out or else she probably wouldn’t of even found the ghastlys. Carmilla catches just enough ghastlys to evolve her most powerful one. There’s no way whoever took her gym can beat her new haunter. She’ll reclaim her gym without a problem.

Carmilla arrives at the post office to see that it was taken over by team instinct. At least it wasn’t valor, that would just be embarrassing. She laughs when she sees what’s in the gym. A lone evee. Not vaporeon or jolteon or flareon just plain old evee. Adorable. Haunter should have no problem bringing it down. It’s not even a battle really. The normal moves that the evee tries to use have no effect and Carmilla wins in less than a minute. She almost feels sorry for this Laura2theLetter girl, almost. It was Carmilla’s gym to begin with.

Carmilla quickly puts her haunter in the gym that is hers once again. The gym goes from white to blue showing that it now belongs to team mystic once again. With a smug smirk Carmilla starts to leave when she hears something. She freezes.

“No…” the mysterious voice says. “There’s no way, I did not lose the gym already. I haven’t even left yet.”

Carmilla can’t help but laugh as she spots a girl muttering to herself. It’s kinda cute actually. Well now she knows who this Laura2theLetter girl is. She seems so angry. And now she’s coming right towards Carmilla.

“You,” the girl says almost accusatively, “you took my gym.”

Carmilla tries to contain her laughter, but it only comes out louder.

“What are you laughing at,” the frustrated girl almost shouts.

“That bunched up face you make when you're angry is adorable, Buttercup."

The girl pouts. “You must be Carmilla.”

“Must I be?” Carmilla retorts. She’s enjoying this way too much.

“Well yeah,” Laura continues. “I assume you already know that I’m Laura. The girl you so rudely took this gym from.”

“If I’m not mistaken, cupcake, you took this gym from me. I was merely taking it back. I will not tolerate such cruel accusations.” Carmilla’s response is cocky and she knows it.

Laura stomps her foot and huffs, clearly lacking a response. “I’m gonna take it back. Just know that. This gym will be mine. You hear me. I’m gonna leave now. Goodnight, Carmilla. Don’t expect that gym to be yours for long.” Laura starts walking away.

“Goodnight, cutie” Carmilla says causing Laura to turn around and glare at her disapprovingly. Laura trips as a result and Carmilla cannot help but chuckle. She should go home too. It’s late and there’s no way Laura is going to take on the gym again today. Carmilla heads in the opposite direction. She can’t seem to stop smiling. It was just too fun messing with girl. She almost hopes she tries to take her gym again. She won’t be able to because haunter is far too strong, but it would certainly be hilarious to see her try.


End file.
